Harry Potter: the Rune Carver
by drewbelhaven
Summary: Harry Potter shunned during his fourth year by the student body finds out who is true friends are and the power that he has within.


Harry Potter the Rune Carver

I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the world of Harry Potter. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

People cheer for the three chosen champions, but the goblet glows red once more and another piece of paper flies out.

Dumbledore took it and read, "Harry Potter. Harry Potter?"

Shouts of cheater broke out and Harry Potter, in shock, just sat at Gryffindor's table.

"Go on Harry. Harry, for goodness sake!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry slowly walked up. Dumbledore gave him the paper. Voices in the crowd shout out. Most of the voices yelled along the lines of, "He's a cheat. He's not even seventeen yet!"

Harry walked through a door near the head table and saw the other three champions waiting.

Dumbledore stormed in and grabbed Harry, "Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?"

"No sir" squeaked Harry.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" demanded Dumbledore.

"No sir" Harry said timidly.

"You're absolutely sure?" questions Dumbledore.

"Yes sir" stated Harry.

Madame Maxime boomed," Well of course he is lying."

"That is possible. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, which only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. This is magic beyond the talents of a fourth year. But if the rumors of Harry Potter doing a corporal patronus at age 13 are true, then Potter might have the required power." said Mad-Eye.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye," sneered Igor.

In a low tone Mad-Eye said, "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember?"

"That doesn't help Alastar," stated Dumbledore. "Leave this to Barty."

Stepping forward, Barty recited, "The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight…a tri-wizard champion."

Harry stumbled back to Gryffindor dorm. As he made his way to his room he could hear people mumbling, "Cheat."

Hermione stopped him at the foot of the stairs.

"Harry James Potter. I can't believe you went behind Dumbledore's back and entered the tournament. Especially after Dumbledore forbid it and put the age line up."

An angry Harry replied, "I didn't put my name in the goblet!"

"After all the stunts you pulled in the past, am I to believe that? All I want to know is how you did it. I just can't figure it out," said a frustrated Hermione.

"I didn't put my name in!" shouted Harry, as he ran up to his dorm.

As Harry entered his dorm room, Ron was sitting in his bed reading "History of the Cannon."

"How did you do it?" asked an angry Ron.

Already angry at Hermione and at the fact that no one believes him, Harry brooded in silence.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. You could have let your best friend know, though," grumbled Ron.

"Let you know what?" responded an angry Harry.

"You know bloody well what!" yelled Ron.

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron. You're being stupid." stated an annoyed Harry.

"Yeah, that's me, Ron Weasley…Harry Potter's stupid friend." Ron said sarcastically.

"I didn't put my name in that goblet. I don't WANT eternal glory. I just want to be…. Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, it just did, ok," ranted Harry.

"Piss off" screamed Ron.

Feelings of anger, frustration, and sadness flowed over Harry as he closed the curtains around his bed.

In the dorm room of the Gryffindor fourth year boys, everyone was fast asleep in their beds as midnight was approaching. As the clock struck 12, a golden glow started to cover Harry, at the last strike of 12, the light was sphere shaped around Harry.

Once the golden light was no longer expanding, Harry started to scream in pain. His screams filled the room and woke up all the other boys. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye, Seamus asked, "Who's screaming?"

"Harry!" shouted Neville as he jumped out of bed and ran over to Harry's bed.

Dean joined Neville and reached out to touch the golden light around Harry. Nothing happened until he pushed on it. An electric jolt sent him flying backwards.

Ron raised his head and noticed what was going on and said, "It's the attention seeker, he will be fine in the morning. He always is. I'm going back to sleep."

Neville ran over to Dean to check to make sure he was ok. Neville looked up to Seamus and ordered, "Seamus, go get Professor McGonagall, and tell her what's going on."

For a second Seamus just looked at Neville, not believing that Neville had just ordered him around and that Neville had a backbone. Then something clicked in his head and he nodded his head before running out of the room.

Snoring started to come from Ron's bed.

Neville, without looking up, pointed his wand at Ron's bed and cast a well-practiced silence spell on the sleeping Ron. After checking Dean and making sure that he was ok, Neville went back to Harry's bed. Looking at Harry through the golden light, Neville noticed that Harry was floating in the middle of the ball of light. Neville continued to study the light and saw that the ball of golden light was creating an indentation in the bed.

Mumbling to himself, Neville said, "So the light goes around Harry and has a physical action. Oh, note. Don't touch." Neville looked at Dean as he mumbled the last part.

The door to the room swung open as Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Pamfrey, and Seamus hurried into the room.

Seamus stepped over to his bed as the rest of the party circled around Harry Potter's bed.

Professor McGonagall worriedly asked, "Have you ever seen anything like this Dumbledore?"

A non-twinkling eye Headmaster said, "This is new for me."

Madame Pamfrey, with a wave of her wand started to cast a diagnostic spell, but everyone was surprised when the spell hit the edge of the golden light and reflected back towards Madame Pamfrey. The spell just missed her head by a breath. With a calculating look, the Headmaster tried a spell, but it just bounced back.

"Interesting," said Headmaster Dumbledore, "I believe that this shell was created to protect the person inside. The question now is does it just stop spells or physical interaction as well?"

"Excuse me Headmaster, "said Neville, "I don't think anything can pass through the light. You can see the impression on the bed is in the shape of the light and not Harry's body."

"30 points to Gryffindor for noticing something we did not. Since it is creating its own physical shape, we can move it to something then; levitate the object it is on." said Dumbledore.

Madame Pamfrey conjured a stretcher next to the bed. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall spelled the sheet to lift up and carry the shell of light with Harry Potter inside to rest on the awaiting stretcher. Then the stretcher was spelled to follow them as they headed to the hospital wing.

Once there, after Madame Pamfrey was able to get Harry Potter and the shell of light on to one of her beds, she set up a curtain around the bed. Normally, she would put a monitoring spell on the person in the bed to know when they woke up, but due to the nature of the light around Potter, Madame Pamfrey set a monitoring spell on the bed that would notify her if something changed. In her typical fashion, Madame Pamfrey kicked everyone out of her hospital and told them she would contact them if something changed.


End file.
